1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, computer program product, and a system for improving position beacon tracking using spatial probabilities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, some grocery stores employ wireless shopping services, such as, for example, IBM's Mobile Terminal-Retail (MTR). These types of systems typically employ wireless linked web browsers mounted on shopping carts to provide location awareness services, like spatially targeted advertising. For example, if the shopping cart is near the spaghetti a discount coupon for red wine may appear on the screen of the shopping cart.
Presently, the location of a shopping cart is determined by the device on the shopping cart detecting a location beacon in the ceiling. Such beacons are usually infrared beacons but the beacons can also be radio frequency based beacons, ultrasonic beacons, bar codes, visual cues, or other devices. Each beacon in the ceiling transmits a unique beacon identification that corresponds to a spatial location within the store. Occasionally an incorrect or wrong identification is interpreted by the device on the shopping cart, resulting in an erroneous position being determined, thus causing the wrong services to be delivered to the shopping cart.
Currently several methods are used to try and reduce incorrect interpretation of beacon identifications, including using checksum, checking for multiple identical beacon messages, and other error correction techniques. However, none of the present solutions take into account the spatial location of the signaling beacons.